


Coming home

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Miranda surprises James with a very pretty present for his birthday. Hope he likes the taste :)





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was basically just a filthy dream I had and I had to write it down. Have fun, there's no plot at all ;-)

Miranda opens the door just enough to peer around it at James and asks: 'Ready for your surprise?'

James smiles at her and nods, leaning back against the heavy decorative pillows on the head of the bed. Miranda had made sure he was thoroughly excited for his birthday present and the only thing that had kept him from stripping bare and touching himself those long minutes she'd been gone, had been her command not to do exactly that, even though he was half hard already in his smallclothes and his fingers were itching to touch. Touch himself, touch her, just touch anything that wasn't the soft cotton bed sheets he had been gripping since she'd left the room. 

He tries to surreptitiously release the sheets and flatten them with the palm of his hands when the door opens wider.  
His mouth falls open when Miranda enters, beautiful as always, her hair down and wearing apparently only her dressing gown. The sight always takes James' breath as it is so intimate and sometimes he still can hardly believe that he gets to see her like this, gets to be with her like this.

His eyes widen as behind her, Thomas closes the door, also just in a gown that leaves little to James' imagination. And James has imagined so often. Since that first kiss, James has imagined what it would be like to undress his Lord, touch his Lord, possibly even go down on his knees for his Lord. But Thomas knows he hasn't done this, hasn't been with another man like this and he's been so gentle with him, so careful. James regards him very highly for it, but he also wants more from Thomas.

James takes a deep breath, knowing he's being watched by both of them.

'Stay. Just like that,' Miranda commands and James freezes, his mouth half open, his eyes fixed on Thomas.

'Good,' she says and sits next to James. She pets his hair and turns his head towards her. 

'Mmmh, don't you look perfect. I know you've been waiting for this. He didn't want to rush you, James, but I know you want him, right?'

James can only nod when Miranda slips her thumb over his bottom lip, into his mouth. She presses down hard on his tongue and he opens his mouth wider, lets her push into his mouth with two fingers. He closes his eyes and leans back into her embrace, lets her manipulate him as she wants. He wants to suck but she keeps pressing down, keeps opening him as wide as he can go.

'Good boy,' she says and pets his cheek with her other hand.  
'Thomas, won't you join us?'

James feels the mattress sink on his other side and he opens his eyes again, wants to see Thomas, but Miranda is holding him in position. A small whine escapes him involuntarily and she smiles, satisfied.

'Don't worry, James, I'm gonna give you what you want. Do you trust us?'

He nods, because it is true. 

Miranda nudges him forward to settle behind him, her legs bracketing his, his back pressed to her chest. It is not quite comfortable, with her fingers still holding him open, but at least now he can see Thomas, who's come to sit on his heels in front of him.

'Look at him,' Miranda commands and apparently it is directed at Thomas who only now dares to let his eyes drop to James' face and wander down his bare chest. He lingers at the sight of James' arousal, already visible through his smallclothes and the heated gaze he sends James at that has James twitching with excitement.

James wants to lick his dry lips, but he's still trapped by Miranda and he experimentally pushes up with his tongue. She sighs and allows him to slip it between her fingers and then she drags them slowly in and out of his mouth, wetting his lips.

'Yes, just like that,' she breathes right into his ear and Thomas is watching him intensely, setting a hand on his thigh, so close to where he really wants to be touched and he cannot help but squirm between them. 

'I think he's ready,' Miranda says to Thomas. 'Take that off.'

Then, leaning in to James' ear again: 'Look at him. Isn't he beautiful? We all know what it is that you really want in your mouth and I'm gonna give it to you. We're gonna give it to you. Don't worry, I've got you, darling.'

And she holds him again, her bare breasts pressing into his back, mouth wide open, drooling on her fingers, shivering in anticipation.

Thomas is up on his knees before him, untying his gown. He looks down to James when he lets it slip from his shoulders and flings it to the ground beside the bed. He's never seen Thomas completely naked before and in this moment he doesn't think he could ever tire of seeing him like that. He is pale all over and his skin looks as soft as Miranda's. James focuses on every single muscle of his chest and stomach before finally allowing himself to follow that trail of blonde hair down to his cock with his eyes. Thomas is a tall man and so it doesn't surprise James that he should be well-endowed, but the sight of his cock, fully erect and impressive, not just in length but in girth as well, takes his breath away for a moment.

'Shhh,' Miranda soothes him, 'it's alright. I know it's a lot, but I'm sure you can do it. You're a good boy for me, aren't you James?'

He tries to swallow. Thomas is over him, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, all gentle and caring and James cannot find it in himself to be afraid. He knows they would never hurt him, so he nods again.

'Good. Thomas, take of his pants.'

Thomas complies, locking eyes with James as he unlaces his smallclothes and very softly takes his half-hard cock out, slides the pants down his legs and lets them fall next to his gown. He leans over James' groin, hot breath on his cock and James moans loudly. Thomas smiles up at him before pressing his lips to James' cock in a series of gentle kisses from base to tip. He opens his mouth then and licks at the tip and James bucks up into his mouth and it is so wet and hot and it is Thomas and he's swirling his tongue over the head and James would swear but Miranda is holding his tongue down and he wants to bury his hands in Thomas' soft hair but he only now realizes that Miranda is holding his arms pressed to his body and he's helpless to do anything but whine in pleasure, trapped between their bodies.

'Enough,' Miranda says and it is too soon, not enough at all, but Thomas leans back, licking his lips as if he's never tasted anything better and it feels so good and James wants to do the same for him, has wanted to do it for so long and now he shivers in anticipation, feels spit leaking out of his mouth already and it is alright because he wants it to be good for Thomas.

'Stay like this,' Miranda commands, slips her fingers out of his mouth, thoroughly wetting his lips and she beckons Thomas towards her.

He shuffles forward on his knees and when he is close enough, she takes his cock in her hand, tugs a few times until it is glistening as well. 

'Now,' she whispers to James, 'cover you teeth with your lips. Make sure they stay nice and wet for him.'

Thomas whimpers, and James does as he's told, keeps his mouth open as wide as he can. Miranda guides Thomas' cock to his mouth and the musky smell hits his nostrils before she even touches the tip against his lips and says: 'Lick.'

So he does, keeping his tongue soft and lapping at the soft skin there, getting used to the salty taste of it, to Thomas' soft and breathy moans.

'Now, Thomas. Give it to him. He's a good boy, he can take it.'

Thomas hands are on his face now, cradling him and he tilts James' face up to look him in the eyes. 

'I'm not gonna hurt you,' he says. 'Tap my leg, if you need a break, okay?' 

James nods and then Thomas is leaning forward, pressing in. His cock is heavy on James' tongue and he fills his mouth completely. Miranda keeps his head in place, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks and whispering into his ear. 

'You're doing so well, James, darling. Look how well you're taking my husband's cock. You're a good boy, yes you are.'

She releases his arms and he immediately circles Thomas' legs, trying to get him closer even.

'So eager,' Miranda exclaims. 'See, Thomas? He can't get enough of you. He wants all of your cock in him, don't you, James? Show him how much you want all of him.'

James presses his nose into the soft hair at the base of Thomas' cock and inhales deeply, his tongue running along the shaft continuously. His jaw starts to ache slightly but he likes it, the feeling of being used, of being completely surrounded by his Lord and Lady. He moans in the back of his throat and Thomas gasps, pushes even deeper and James can't breathe, he tries to swallow against the hard length in his mouth and Miranda talks him through it, rubs her fingers over his throat, helps him relax and he's there, he can do it, he is completely filled with Thomas' cock. 

Thomas' breathless praise and his moans encourage James to let his hands wander. He brushes his fingers over the back of Thomas' thighs, through soft and sparse hair, to his arse and he squeezes just slightly.

'Yes. Good God, James, you are so good at this. Please don't stop, pleasepleaseplease don't.'

'Fuck his mouth, Thomas. He's such a good boy, he wants it, can't you see?'

James presses Thomas closer to his mouth in agreement and then leans back against Miranda, letting Thomas' cock slip out just a little bit. Thomas doesn't wait a second before pushing back in and starting to slowly fuck James' mouth like he was made for it. James tries to let his mouth go slack, let Thomas just take from him what he needs, but his body is wound tight with arousal and he wants to touch himself, badly, but Miranda tells him to keep them at Thomas' arse because he likes it that way and Thomas is moaning above him, leaning on the headboard now for support.

'Shhh, relax,' Miranda tells him and he tries, he tries but he can't, he is too close, he can't let go, and he whines in frustration until finally, finally, she touches him. She flicks her finger over his nipple and he would've cried in relief had he been able to.

'Hush, I'm gonna take care of you, darling. It's alright. I know it's a lot. But you are doing so well, so very well, James. Let me take care of you and then you can take Thomas like you were made to.'

He whines again and her hand travels lower and she takes his cock in hand. He almost comes immediately, so starved is he for this contact, his cock begging for the attention. She tugs at him only a few times and he tries to stay still but he comes so hard he can't keep calm and Thomas slips from his mouth with a broken moan and James cries out in satisfaction and frustration at once. 

Miranda presses him back against her and Thomas immediately pushes in again. It is rough and no longer slow but James doesn't care. Miranda is wet against his back and he feels her touching herself, her fingers stab sharply against his spine from time to time but he doesn't care. He feels drunk and Thomas has to hold his head up because he can't do it himself anymore, he's become boneless. It is hot and Thomas is sweating and James feels himself stupidly wanting to lick the sweat from his skin and eat Miranda out and simultaneously continue to suck Thomas' cock. Thomas is deep in him and he's holding James' head and James can hardly breathe and then Miranda is coming and she's screaming and grabbing his arm, pressing in with her fingernails, and it's all too much and still not enough but then Thomas bucks into his mouth with a groan and he's being flooded with a salty fluid. He tries to swallow it all, wants to take everything Thomas wants to give him, but he's still too full of Thomas and he feels cum dripping down his chin.

Thomas slips his softening cock out of James and slumps down beside James, one arm slung over James' hips. James still misses the contact, though, but then Miranda turns his head towards her and she licks the cum from his jaw and kisses him, deeply, licking into him, mixing Thomas' taste with hers and James sighs into the kiss. She pulls James down with her and turns him towards Thomas, nestling herself at his back and pulling a blanket over the three of them.

Thomas opens his eyes again drowsily and takes James' hand, brings it up to his face and kisses his knuckles each. Miranda reaches an arm around his middle and presses a series of small kisses to his back.

'Happy birthday,' she murmurs and James can hear her smile even if he can't see it.

Thomas also smiles at him and finally kisses him on the lips, gentle as always, and somehow it feels like coming home.


End file.
